Day Twenty-One
| | | | | | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Twenty |next=Day Twenty-Two }} Day Twenty-One is the twenty-first #tvtropesdoctorwho session. The Plot Set to be a one-shot taking place in an isolated UNIT base. During the Week Following last week's suggestion of doing a one-shot scene in anticipation of Mukora and unnoun's absense, several new players--kalel94, Oboeplum, and Zarek--offered to show up, with AHR and Musik anticipated to return. Something Fangirly dropped out the night before, with Musik announcing his unavailability mere hours before the game was set to start. After-Action Report Hour One (12:32PM – 2:00PM) Bocaj and Wack'd arrive, and briefly discuss Earth to Echo. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Zarek arrives, and has trouble with his tablet, prompting him to briefly leave to switch to a computer. Wack'd discusses the making of the game map due to his wanting it to be cylindrical. Bocaj and Zarek discuss their characters briefly--Bocaj will be playing a cyborg named George, and Zarek an alien bear. Zarek's failure to name the bear Bosco causes a prolonged riff on the concept of honor. nomuru2d arrives, followed swiftly by oboeplum and kalel94. Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) AHR and TParadox arrive. Wack'd goes through the list of participants alphabetically and has them discribe their characters, and though AHR initially falters and comes up with something on the spot, and Wack'd frequently has to remind people to say when they're finished speaking, all goes smoothly. TParadox leaves for work. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) The last names, or rather signifiers, of AHR and Zarek's characters are discussed, and Bocaj picks a last name for George and lets us in on his (admitted lack of) creative process. TParadox returns, and with everyone present, Wack'd gives the plot rundown--just in time for Musik to show up at the end. Musik declares his character, and gets caught up with the backstory discription via the logs. However, because he'll be logged out if he spends to long out of the chat window, he needs the characters explained to him. Just as he's been caught up, unnoun arrives, much to Wack'd's concernation. There's some discussion of the map provided and UNIT's exact affifiliation given the nature of kalel94's character. unnoun gives everyone the rundown on her character. Wack'd and unnoun quibble over Wack'd making now the cut-off point, preventing any other participants from joining. nomuru2d goes to eat dinner. unnoun begins to post links explaining the Remote Colony, much to Wack'd's dismay, as he's eager to get on with the game. As such, he digs up a brief explination from the TV Tropes Doctor Who thread. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Wack'd has goofed, giving the UNIT base a "basic cable" package--a glaring Americanism for a British branch of an international organization. There's fervent debate over what television package the UNIT base actually has, again to Wack'd's irritation as he really just wants the game to start. nomuru2d returns, and Wack'd starts the game even as everyone else insists on continuing to discuss the television. unnoun, noticing the TV is playing John Wayne movies, complains that she doesn't know what this means the loa are telling her to do as she knows nothing about John Wayne. There's some difficulty establishing where everyone is in relation to one another. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Everyone remains very confused about where everyone is in relation to one another. There are also questions about where the bedrooms are, where the weapons locker is, and whether or not the giant ants are gone. Zarek wonders whether the base has any giant bug spray, to deal with the giant ants. AHR leaves. unnoun blames herself because of course she does. nomuru2d gets very upset about the change, and several of the others try to comfort unnoun in her pity party. Wackd decides, pragmatically, that AHR's character fainted. Almost everyone leaves, many of them to go eat, some of them permanently. Zarek warns that now that his parents are home, he might have to give up the computer he's using to access the chat. (Spoiler: he doesn't.) Wackd decides to call the game, on the basis that everyone has been leaving. Zarek says the game has been fun, and he'd like to do it again sometime, demonstrating the extent to which he has not been paying attention. Hour Seven (7:00PM - 8:00PM)021 unnoun agrees in her enjoyment of the game, but resumes in blaming herself for this session going wrong, as Zarek muses on losing the scientist characters. Part of the blame for this session not going well is ascribed to to the sheer number of participants, and the suggestion of different groups meeting at different times is shot down because of how difficult getting everyone to meet normally is. Wackd decides to quit if Bocaj don't show up, at which point he does so. Bocaj's status as a divine being is acknowledged. Bocaj is mentioned to be voiced by Gabriel Woolf, who in Doctor Who and Faction Paradox also voiced Sutekh and The Beast. Gabriel Woolf's name is discussed. There is some small debate over whether or not the character Alistair can be interrogated. kalel comes back just to announce he's leaving. Which was nice of him in one sense, and frustrating in another. Wack'd calls the session and demands suggests the remaining players watch Them. Programming on BBC America is discussed, as is the possibility of Wack'd being the controlling intelligence behind YouTube, The Doctor Changes, ahems made of depleted uranium, Iris Wildthyme, the Remote, and alternative possible settings for the game. Hour Eight (8:00PM - 9:00PM) The Vashta Nerada, the Silence, and the Weeping Angels and their incompatibility with the game are discussed, and several people announce that they intend to go to bed and fail to actually do so. There's naturally more confusion over location, this time regarding where the rocket landed. It's mentioned that Yoreg's only contribution was finding giant rat poop. Ideas for improving the rate of progress in future sessions are discussed, as are giant ants, Welcome to Night Vale, The Thrilling Adventure Hour, Tatooine from Star Wars, and shunning. Hour Nine (9:00PM - 9:55PM) The tangent continues. New topics include the degree to which Doctor Who has encompassed other stories and/or actors. Nothing interesting happens otherwise. If you want to know about it so badly, the transcript is right there at the top of this page. Everyone leaves.